


Suddenly, Tentoo

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character POV, Drabble, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Just what was going on in Tentoo's head right after he broke out of that jar?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Suddenly, Tentoo

**Author's Note:**

> I was backing up files off of my old laptop and found this drabble amongst the random files I had crammed onto that machine. I think I posted it on Tumblr at one point, but never officially anywhere else.
> 
> 100 words exactly!

At first, there was nothing.

Then a heartbeat steadily beating through time.

Then a bright flash of light and heat.

Then… ooh… consciousness? Yep, definitely awake! Pity, it was quite peaceful before. Ah, well nevermind that. I’m up now!

Wait, why am I in the TARDIS? And why is Donna staring at me like that? Aaannnd…WHY IS EVERYTHING ON FIRE?!?

“It’s you!”

Well, duuuuuh… you’ve only been travelling with me for how long now?

“Oh yes.” Brilliant. Molto Bene. Ten out of ten for articulation.

“You’re naked!”

Ah. That explains why the grating’s digging into my bum.

“Oh yes.”


End file.
